Prophet
Prophet, real name Major Laurence Barnes, is a main character in Crysis and Crysis 2 and the main playable character of Crysis 3. History 2000s (Crysis (comic)) Prophet was formerly a CIA agent, but he grew disillusioned with the brutal methods his superiors used in handling suspects in the War on Drugs. Prophet eventually beat up two of his superiors, causing him to be imprisoned. He was released by Jacob Hargreave, who requested that Prophet be the first person to try the nanosuit. Prophet agreed and was put in charge of the mission to the island. 2020 ''Crysis'' ]] Prophet is the leader of Raptor Team. He jumps to the island with Nomad, Psycho, Jester, and Aztec, and gives the team orders once there. Aztec is killed by an alien scout, and the group reunites at the ''Lusca's Call, a ship frozen solid miles inland. Psycho and Jester challenged Prophet, demanding to know if he knew more about the mission than he was telling them, but they were interrupted by another scout, which kidnapped and killed Jester. Later, Nomad and Prophet attempted to find the excavation site where Dr. Rosenthal was being held, but Prophet was suddenly abducted by a scout. Nomad was then given orders from Major Strickland. ''Crysis'' (comic) Prophet was taken to a cave by the scout, where he was left abandoned. He met with a Korean soldier named Pak and they agreed to work together. Pak sacrificed himself to fight off a group of alien tentacles, and Prophet was knocked into a portal, which caused him to briefly go back in time. ''Crysis'' Nomad later found Prophet inside the ice sphere. Prophet was wielding an alien MOAC, which he somehow reverse engineered. His suit was losing energy in the cold and Nomad had to help him find heat sources to recharge. Nomad and Prophet found their way out of the sphere and helped Helena Rosenthal escape the island. The group convened on the [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]], where a doctor questioned Prophet as to how he managed to escape and reverse engineer an alien weapon; Prophet claimed he was just "a natural." Prophet then began acting erractically, claiming it was his job to defeat the aliens. He raided the armory, stole a VTOL, and against the orders of Admiral Richard Morrison, flew back to the island right before it was hit with a nuclear missile. Once again, Prophet managed to survive, and sent a message to Nomad and Psycho. The pair decided to fly back to the island with Helena, rescue Prophet, and defeat the aliens at the source. ''Crysis'' (comic) The VTOL crashed on the island, and Nomad, Helena, and Psycho met up with Prophet. Prophet admits that Jacob Hargreave was behind the mission to the island, causing some distrust among the group. Hargreave contacted them and informed Prophet that a ship to take them off the island had arrived. Taking a shortcut through the alien ship, they discovered portals that transported them 18 hours back in time. Upon arriving at Hargreave's ship, however, the crew onboard opened fire, killing Helena and disabling Nomad, Psycho, and Prophet's suits. They discovered that the CIA had killed Hargreave's men on the ship and were now going to interrogate the soldiers about the events on the island. Prophet gave up Hargreave's location in exchange for Nomad's life, and a battle ensued. When one man attempted to fire a rocket launcher at the group, Nomad jumped in the way, taking the hit and losing his life in the process. Prophet and Psycho mourned their fallen colleague. 2023 (Crysis 2) Prophet returned from the island and rendezvoused with Jacob Hargreave, who revealed that he knew of the aliens on the island and that they would have unusual effects on the nanosuits, which he designed based on alien technology. Prophet was enraged that Hargreave put his men in danger intentionally and stopped working with him, meeting up with Nathan Gould instead. Prophet's mind was wracked with anxiety over the information he learned inside the alien ship; namely, that the creatures had been on Earth since before humanity and that they had several ships on the planet waiting to be activated. He also realized that the alien technology was merging the suit with his body and making him lose his mind. Eventually, on August 23, 2023, as the aliens began attacking New York City, Prophet rescued Alcatraz from the creatures, gave him the nanosuit, and proceeded to shoot himself in the head, his last words being "They called me Prophet...remember me." However, Prophet was not truly gone. His consciousness remained in the nanosuit, guiding Alcatraz. After Alcatraz destroyed the alien ship, Prophet explained to him the dangers posed by the aliens, and said they would work together to destroy them. Alcatraz then awoke, calling himself Prophet in the latter's voice. 2047 (Crysis 3) After being resurrected, Prophet was put into stasis by CELL. Decades later, he is awoken by Psycho, who explains that New York City has been overrun with vegetation and placed into a dome by CELL, who now effectively rule the world. Prophet and Psycho work with Claire Fontanelli and her resistance to try and stop CELL. Prophet's visions of the Alpha Ceph come true when he destroys CELL's secret energy source, only to learn it was the captive Alpha Ceph. The giant creature opens a wormhole that allows the Ceph fleet to invade Earth. After Claire dies, Prophet and Psycho make one last push to the Ceph lair, where Prophet succeeds in killing the Alpha Ceph. In his effort to save Psycho from a downed VTOL, he is sucked into the wormhole and ends up in space, where he redirects the Archangel satellite's laser at the Ceph mothership, destroying it. He plummets back to Earth, where his now superpowered nanosuit reconstructs itself in the visage of his original human appearance. Prophet contemplates his life as he throws the dogtags of Nomad, Jester, and Aztec into the ocean. Category:Crysis Category:Crysis Warhead Category:Crysis 2 Category:Crysis 3 Category:Characters